firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Malice (Lord Narzaris)
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss Boss (close to the end sort of boss for when he was in his shell)... Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc) Alive, Demon Lord (his official status) Appearance Shell's appearance: It is of a gray pikmin covered with shiny colored spikes and the eyes have been replaced with demonic energy. Its entire body is covered in spikes to be exact in his appearance. Its spikes can grow back again an infinite amount of times. It also has a finite amount of energy. Second Form's Apperance: He is even bigger (about the size of Black Hole or Black Scythe) than he was before. His entire body is blood red except for these thick black lines going over him at several places mostly as rings around his arms. These black lines will disappear as more locks are dispersed. The black thick lines going across his body won't disappear. He has a demonic flower that seems to leak demonic energy that pours across his body. His entire body is covered by excess demonic energy. He has a ton of demonic energy. His eyes are not red but have turned entirely black with red irises. He has big wings and a considerable long tail. The tail has spikes at the end of it dipped in his demonic blood. The demonic blood is black, extremely hot, and extremely acidic. This appearance can be quite deceiving. Powers Shell's Powers: #Transgression of Spikes: Cycle of how his spikes become stronger and more durable to blows until they become extremely durable (meaning that someone with the most physical strength in the world would still take three punches to shatter one spike) and sharp… #Toras: His spikes share none of his weaknesses but they do share his not-able-to-be-pierced fire immunity. The second effect of this ability is that it allows him to go faster than anyone would perceive possible. #Spike Manipulation: He can control his own spikes while they are on or off of his body sometimes even manipulating their shape. #Spike Barrage: All of his spikes come off of his body and float in the air for a few seconds before shooting off towards the opponent in different paths. A few of them in his barrage will come unexpectedly while some may not come at the opponent at all. Hardly drains him at all. #Spike Barrier: His spikes when they’re off of him can produce a barrier to stop his opponents’ elemental attacks for a bit of time. Sometimes their physical attacks as well. It’s a weak kind of barrier but it can still hold up to more powerful strikes but only once. #Spiky Field: Causes metal like spikes to rise up from the ground that he is standing on to grant him an advantage to which he uses to the full extent. He only uses it when he has to and he can control it even after releasing it. #Mind Reversal: Causes his mind to heal itself immediately after it has been damaged even though it is a slow process… #Mind Switch: His other personality takes control (it is immune to all pain even indirect pain. It can still fight even with the body being pain because it doesn’t feel the pain at all. While it does so that Pike can take care of anything dealing with his mind. #Elemental Spike: Causes a single spike to absorb elemental energy from the air around it but not any attacks and it takes on certain properties but not real elemental stuff. It is as what it does from what color it takes on. Each time that it is used a single element is chosen randomly… #Reforms itself after it is broken up by an attack. Second Form's Power: It is purely and simply terrifying to face off against him. He can control the shell that held him prisoner to do the attacks that are listed before it. He also has a tremendous amount of demonic energy flowing through him as seen with the demonic flower leaking out some of the demonic energy over his body. The demonic energy flowing over his body causes attacks to be weakened as soon as they touch the demonic energy meaning that he won't be easily hurt and he has a natural regeneration because of this. His demonic blood if released can be extremely dangerous and you don't want to be hit by it regardless of immunities or resistances. He can release a small amount of energy to do a lot of damage. He has an expanded list of powers that he can use and he is a master of manipulating energy into things that he could use. Range doesn't matter too much to him because his attacks are fast. He primarily likes to fight head on more than anything else. His melee attacks are brutally strong. He is speedy as well. He could also possibly summon demons but this is questionable. He could possibly recognize the elementals at first glance. Weaknesses Shell's: Water, Earth, Light, and physical attack (only on his back side). Second Form's: Holy, Sacred, Light, and one unknown. Bane and Virtue aligned embued elements are also good to use against him. Resistances Shell's: Electricity, Darkness, and Water Second Form's: He can resist a bunch more then he already did before but not everything. He is very resiliant against mental attacks and whatnot. He is very resiliant against damage so attacks don't do as good against him unless they are his weaknesses. Immunities Shell's Fire ((a-not-able-to-be-pierced-immunity) spikes share this immunity), Ice, and Mental Pain (direct and indirect), and Mental assaults (it doesn't have a mind). Second Form's Immunities: Demonic energy, unholy, and darkness Personality He’s not very welcoming and rather kills people than speak to them first. He literally has a violent attitude against anything that is living other than him but he hides this when needed. He is always in a dangerous mood that others should take awareness by with very noticeable signs of movement (either from the eyes or etc.). The last thing you ever want to do is try to insult him (though he cannot be influenced by insults, he still marks everyone who does so as "test dummies"). His manner of battling is to tire out an opponent quickly with doing as much damage to them as he can. He is often ten steps ahead of his opponent in his planning. He will kill anyone who he sees unless he decides not to. Second Form's Changes: It is due to the second form's demonic blood being added in that makes him love the battlefield so much so then anyone else. He has become extremely violent and has quite a lot of battle smarts (battling expert against many types of foes). He knows how to use his attacks so that they would hit most of the time. He is quite tricky with his attacks making them be really weak and then add a whole lot of energy to them to turn them into much stronger attacks just as they're right upon the opponent (no room for the opponent to dodge). History He is a demon lord that was defeated long ago by mortals and the gods sealed his further forms away with what they thought were foolproof locks. He appeared in his shell form after being revived by Keijo and later on after being tossed away by Marble was found quickly by Lilith. His comapanion at the time was Yalon. His second form was unlocked after Marble mortally wounded him. It was with this battle that he was quickly pushed back when Marble awakened to his status but his shell broke and his second form was released. He quickly overpowered Marble and decided to spare Marble's life. In his past, he actually killed off one of the past earth elementals. He is being helped by Lilith and her group to regain his final form. He wants to rule the world. Themes Main Theme: Sixth Demon King - Sengoku Basara Anime Alternate Main Theme: Against God Haoh - Sengoku Basara Alternate Alternate Main Theme: Crescent - Sengoku Basara 2 Non-Threatening (when he doesn't want to battle) Apperance Themes: Zipangu - Sengoku Basara Anime Valkyrie Profile - Reflections of Trickery Battle Themes: Valkyrie - The Incarnation of the Devil This is a Fight to Change the World - Sengoku Basara 2 Alternate Battle Themes: Battlefield - Sengoku Basara 2 Mazidon's Fury - ParagonX9 Trivia All elementals would be able to recognize him for what he is. His very appearance can cause fear to appear in a being's heart. He is my first and only demon lord character. Tropes The Man Behind the Big Bad, Demon Lords And Archdevils, Chaotic Evil, Hell On Earth (literally his goal), First Episode Resurrection, Dark is Evil, Evil Overlord, Classic Villain, Dimension Lord, ... Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Demons Category:Demon Lords Category:Demonic Pikmin Category:Male Characters Category: Shadow Olimar23's Male Characters